Septiembre
by Mario-Awesome
Summary: Goenji suspendió Historia y Natsumi suspendió Matemáticas pero ¿y si se ayudarán entre ellos a estudiar?


**Septiembre**

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOLA A TODOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS AQUÍ VUELVO PRESENTANDO MY NEW FIC EXÁMENES DE RECUPERACIÓN...lo que todos odiamos en esta vida**

* * *

**Instituto Raimon**

Endo: Bueno al final he conseguido aprobar todos los exámenes merezco un premio por mi esfuerzo u_u

Goenji: ¿Que esfuerzo? si te copiaste en todos los exámenes de Kido

Endo: Pero tuve que esforzarme en que el profesor no me pillará u_u

Goenji: A veces pareces tonto...espera ¿a veces?...siempre pareces tonto

Endo: Al menos yo no tengo que ir la semana que viene a hacer la recuperación de Historia

Goenji: Ya te lo dije esa vieja me suspendió porque quiso

Kido: O quizás porque en el examen pusiste que en la segunda guerra mundial se enfrentaron los visigodos contra los nazis y ganó el FC Barcelona 5 - 0 ¬¬

Goenji: Acerté en lo de los nazis

Aki: Y también puso que en el año 25 AC surgió la guerra de Vietnam porque los humanos se pelearon con los dinosaurios ^^U

Goenji: ¿Queréis dejarme en paz?

Kido Endo y Aki: No

Goenji: Arggg -se marcha de allí-

**Mientras tanto en otro lado:**

Natsumi: PAPA! EXIJO QUE DESPIDAS A ESE PROFESOR MALDITO!

Padre de Natsumi: Hija no es mi culpa que suspendas las matemáticas

Natsumi: PERO SI HICE EL EXAMEN MAGNÍFICO! -la Raimon estaba que echaba chispas-

Padre de Natsumi: Bueno yo no soy matemático pero se que la raíz cuadrada de 2 no es 1 y que el seno de 30 no es 49 casi 50

Natsumi: ¬¬** Papa...

Padre de Natsumi: Lo siento hija pero tendrás que ir a la recuperación

Natsumi: AHH! OS ODIO A TODOS! -dicho esto salió del despacho de su padre pegando un portazo que se provocó un terremoto de grado 3 en Tokio.

Padre de Natsumi: -suspirando- De la que me salvé

**-En el patio-**

Goenji: -con unos papeles bajo el brazo- ey ¿que te ha pasado? casi nos matas a todos con tu portazo

Natsumi: Muy gracioso idiota, lo que paso es que me suspendieron matemáticas y debo ir a la recuperación

Goenji: Vaya vaya la señorita consentida del instituto Raimon en las recuperaciones ¿quien los diría?

Natsumi: Que tonto eres...y tu ¿que haces pegando carteles en las paredes del instituto?

Goenji: Bueno yo también suspendí y tengo que ir a recuperar Historia

Natsumi: -le coge un papel y lo lee- "Se busca profesora sexy que sepa de Historia que quiere hacer aprender a un chico guapo y ya veremos lo que surge"

Natsumi: ¿Quieres aprobar Historia o conseguir novia? ¬¬

Goenji: Las dos cosas ^^

Chica: -acercándose a Natsumi y Goenji- Oye Natsumi ¿que sacaste en el examen en Historia?

Natsumi: Saqué un 8,75 jeje pero la profesora me rebajó la nota por un fallo de nada

Chica: Oh que bien yo solo conseguí llegar al 6,5...

Las dos chicas seguían conversando delante de Goenji que se había quedado pensando en una cosa...

Chica: Bueno ya nos veremos Natsumi

Natsumi: Adiós -despidiéndose con la mano-

Goenji: -quitando todos los papeles- Sabes ya he encontrado profesora para que me ayude

Natsumi: Ah si y quién es

Goenji: Tu

Natsumi: ¿Qué? no yo no puedo además no encajo en tus preferencias

Goenji: Bueno eres una chica

Natsumi: ¬¬ no puedo tengo que estudiar matemáticas

Goenji: Yo te ayudaré tengo un 9 en el total

Natsumi: -suspirando- esta bien

Goenji: Genial nos veremos esta tarde en mi casa -dijo yéndose de allí corriendo-

**-Esa misma tarde-**

**Casa de Goenji**

Natsumi: Diablos como he llegado a esto -Ding Dong-

Goenji: A la hora justa eres bastante puntual

Natsumi: Yo las promesas si las cumplo no como otros

Goenji: ¿Sigues enfadad por lo de aquella vez?

Natsumi: Me dejaste tirada

Goenji: Ya dije que lo sentía...en fin vamos al tema

Natsumi: Si será lo mejor

Goenji: Yuuka si viene papa dile que estoy estudiando -subiendo a su cuarto con Natsumi-

Yuuka: -viendo la TV- ya claro estudiando

Goenji: ¬¬**

**-En la habitación de Goenji-**

Natsumi: ¿Cuál es tu mayor problema a la hora de estudiar?

Goenji: Fácil...la concentración tengo muy poca

Natsumi: Eso se puede arreglar -coge el ordenador portátil y la consola y las encierra en un armario con llave-

Goenji: Ey ¿que haces?

Natsumi: Hasta que no estudies no las usarás

Goenji: No es justo

-**Después de unas intensas horas estudiando-**

Natsumi: Y ¿que sucedió al suicidarse Hitler?

Goenji: Mmmmnnn...-pensando- se acabó el III Reich y la Unión Soviética y Estados Unidos se proclamaron vencedores de la segunda guerra mundial

Natsumi: Vale creo que con esto ya hemos acabado ¿ves? tampoco era tan difícil

Goenji: Pues la verdad es que no

Natsumi: Bien pues yo me voy ya

Goenji: Mañana por la tarde iré a tu casa y te ayudaré con lo tuyo

**-Al día siguiente-**

**-Casa de Natsumi-**

Goenji: -toca el timbre-

-abre la puerta- oh buenas tardes Goenji ¿que haces aquí?

Goenji: Buenas tardes venía a ayudar a Natsumi con su examen de matemáticas

Padre de Natsumi: Ah vale pasa esta en su habitación

-Knock Knock-

Natsumi: Está abierto

Goenji: -entrando- acabemos cuanto antes

Natsumi: Ya pensaba que no vendrías

Goenji: Solo se me hizo 15 minutos tarde jejeje

Natsumi: Bueno empecemos ya

Así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche Goenji le explicó a Natsumi como calcular senos cosenos y tangentes en trigonometría como hallar funciones y los problemas con radicales ( que alguien me lo explique a mi también llevo 9 meses y medio sin aprobar un examen de Mates TTwTT )

Natsumi: Espero que ahora pueda aprobar el examen

Goenji: Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás

Natsumi: Gracias -le da un beso en la mejilla-

Goenji: O/O

-**Pasada una semana-**

**-Casa de Goenji-**

-Ding Dong-

Goenji: -abre la puerta- Hola Natsumi ¿como te salió el examen?

Natsumi: -acercándose a el lentamente-

Goenji: ¿Q-Q-Que te pasa?

Natsumi: Aprobé el examen

Goenji: Que bien yo también jejeje ^^UU

Natsumi: Pero me di cuenta de una cosa

Goenji: ¿D-D-De que?

Natsumi: Buscabas una profesora sexy y me dijiste que yo valía solo por ser chica...¿insinuabas acaso que no soy sexy Goenji? -pegandose a el y pasando sus brazos por su cuello

Goenji: Eh Bueno etto...yo...

Natsumi: ¿Soy sexy Shuuya-kun?

No le dijo ninguna respuesta actuó para dársela y rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios que Natsumi correspondió, después de unos minutos se separaron.

Goenji: Si lo eres...¿quieres ser mi novia?

Natsumi: Si idiota...

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic no olviden de dejar review y nos vemos en la próxima**


End file.
